Project Ein
by Sakura Aimi
Summary: I'm going to remake this! In details. Okay? When I do I will give you three chapters of it! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_This contest isn't __**just**__ a contest, this is life. Everyday is like a day at home but this is more like a movie set. It's like everyone has a line and everything happens like their lines wanted it to happen. _

Jann-Lee walked up to Ein who thought it was weird that he was even approaching him. "Hey Ein."

Ein looked at him weird, "Why are you talking to me?"

Jan-Lee looked down being too intimidated by Ein's natural glare. "I don't know. You were the only one in this room so I guess I could start a conversation with you; to help improve your social skills."

"I don't need help on improving my social skills, I know how to talk to people I just choose not to, so there's not point to this conversation. Now excuse me I'm going to my room." He said leaving.

"Wait!" Jan-Lee said grabbing his arm.

"Touch me again and you're dead."

"Sorry..." he said putting his hands up in surrender.

_Like I thought everyone is scared of me, just how I wanted it to be._

Ein continued walking towards his room until Kasumi called out to him, "Hey big brother."

Ein unintentionally sighed loudly, "What is it now Kasumi?"

"Nothing. I just want to wish you luck in your next fight later on cause I won't be here."

Ein looked arched an eyebrow, "Why? Where are you going?"

"Shopping, with Lei Fang."

"Oh. Thanks…I guess. Be careful." He said patting her head.

"I know."

She ran back to Lei Fang who was standing at the other end of the hallway allowing him to continue towards his room. He sighed as he entered, throwing himself onto his bed.

_Peace and quiet in my own room is the best thing I have here. I don't have to worry about being bothered or annoyed to death about how I'm so strong or how can I wear really cool and expensive outfits during fights. I mean seriously, none of those things even matter or should matter to them, so why bother asking me? I wish they can all just leave me alone. _

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

_Scratch that, I can't even be left alone in peace in my own room. _

"Who?"

Ayane entered the room. "Hey. Um…yeah I was wondering if we could postpone our fight we have tomorrow so you can go to this program I signed you up for yesterday during the break."

"It depends on what and where this program thing is."

Ayane handed him a piece of paper with directions on it. "Here. I think you'll understand what it is when you get there, so don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I'll try it out and if I don't like it, I'm coming after you."

"Is that a threat?" Ayane asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No. That's a promise."

"Don't worry about it you'll be fine."

"Repetition is annoying, now get out." Ein said irritated.

"I was on my way out, no need to tell me to leave."

_Why'd I sign up for this stupid contest anyway? Oh yeah…Kasumi signed me up for this. Why do people sign me up for things anyway? They don't know whether or not I wanted to do it or not._

His thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door._ "_Who?"

Bayman entered the room as soon as he heard Ein respond to his knock. "Our fight is starting soon so you better be ready to lose."

Ein sighed heavily, sitting up, "About the fight cancel it I don't feel like fighting anybody."

Bayman scoffed at him, "Scared?"

"No. Why should I be?"

"Any normal person would be."

"Well I guess I'm not a normal person, but I didn't need you to help me figure that out. But you're normal so you should be scared of me."

"A small guy like you couldn't scare me a bit."

Ein sneered, "Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"You don't know what you just set yourself up for."

"Yeah I don't but I know it won't scare me, that's for sure.

"Sure whatever."

"Move! Bayman!" Ayane said pushing the large man out of the threshold. She ran into the room pulling Ein off of the bed by the wrist, "Sorry to interrupt your argument but Ein they changed the day since they won't be available tomorrow so come now!"

Ein's eyes widened as he was dragged out of the room, stumbling.

_She's always quiet and down to earth the way I met her and the way she should stay. _

Ayane opened a door to a dark room and pushed Ein into it, "Go in!"

"What is this?" Ein yelled banging on the glass, trying desperately to break it.

A voice he didn't recognize began to speak, "Welcome. You must be Ein."

"I am, why am I in this container?"

"That'll be explained to you later. Now how about a nap?"

_Why do I feel so…dizzy?_

Ein woke up and found himself in his bed, "How'd I get back in my room?" He heard a knock on his door, the constant enters and exits of people were beginning to annoy him. "Who?"

"Hey."

Ein rolled his eyes, "It's _you_ again."

"Sorry about the other day, it won't happen again."

"Yeah whatever."

Ein hadn't noticed that Lei Fang had entered with Jann-Lee causing him to slightly flinch. "Um…Ein. Leon wants to see you in his office."

Ein arched an eyebrow, Jann-Lee did the same, "Leon has an office?"

Lei Fang shrugged, "I guess so."

Ein got up leaving the room walking down the hallway until he reached a door that had a piece of torn notebook paper taped onto it that said; _Leon's _Office. He knocked and then entered before receiving an answer, "You wanted to see me?"

Leon moved his hand to a seat offering Ein to take it, which he did with a confused look. "So," He began, "how does it feel…to be with Jann-Lee?"

Ein's eyes widened, "WHAT THE HELL?"


	2. Hello

Hello there. Just thought I'd tell you guys a little something—well in this case, a big something. I'm not going to be continuing any of my fanfics that I have posted here. There are two reasons for that. One, I barely remember the plot to them and two, because I haven't been into anime for about three years so if I do update some people might say that I have incorrect information and I don't want that to happen so yeah.

BUT, there's a plus to some of you—if some of you like Kpop that is. I write Kpop fanfictions! I do update—although not too frequent but there's always something posted from me—and I do read a lot so I'm always on line! Oh! I'm silly of me, I forgot to tell you the site! . I use, It's pretty popular amongst Kpop fans so, if you're a Kpop fan and you know about it, just look up Sakura_Aimi and you'll find my page! I write a lot of YunJae but I'm trying to branch out into my other OTPs. Again, updates are kind of slow so please, be patient with me if you plan on following my work there.

I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to keep this fics posted because I don't know if one day—after I catch up with anime, Bleach specifically—I might be inspired to continue! So, I'm not sure. I think I might keep them up to remind myself of how much I've improved as a writer over the last four years.

I hope you guys don't hate me! . And all you Kpop fans, go check me out on AFF~!


End file.
